Sentimientos durante el viaje
by eclipse total
Summary: 3 one-shots que ya tenía escritos pero tuve que editar, entren y ahí explico bien de lo que se trata esto
1. Aquí estoy

HOLA! si ya leíste mi último song-fic de tsubasa y lees esto de seguro te preguntaras '¿Por qué esta loca lo volvio a subir?¬¬' verán para empezar NO ESTOY LOCA . y respecto al fic, en otro fic me llegó un review diciendome que estaba rompiendo las normas del website y pss me puse a investigar y me dí cuenta de que era cierto... ese usuario podía hacer que ff me quitara mi cuenta, y como no quiero que eso suceda decidí editar mis fics y quitarles la canción para evitar que me reportaran y así me quitaran la cuenta -.- necesito esta cuenta para subir todas mis locas historias ^0^ así que ni modo

Subí de nuevo esto para poder subir los 3 one-shots que llevó como si fueran un fic largo... pero en vez de subirlos en el orden en que los publique originalmente los subire en un orden cronologico según la serie... espero que esto les agrade, aunque les repito que esto ya lo leyeron -.- ahora sí los dejo

_**Disclaimer:**_ TRC no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP

**AQUÍ ESTOY**

El equipo acababa de llegar a ese mundo, un mundo muy avanzado tecnologicamente, el cual al parecer se llamaba Piffles. Shaoran parecía estar debil, se desmayó justo al llegar a ese mundo por lo que los mayores consiguieron un lugar en donde quedarse para que descanzara

- Necesitaremos comprar comida - dijo Fye

- Puu - saltó Mokona a los brazos del mago - Vallan ustedes dos, Sakura-chan y yo podemos quedarnos a cuidar a Shaoran-kun

- Gracias Mokona - agradeció el mago de Celes - Vamos Kuro-rín - pidío con una gran sonrisa

- QUE MI NOMBRE ES KUROGANE - gritó enojado

- Shhh no grites - le dijo bajito el mago al guerrero - El niño esta dormido - ganandose una mirad asesina del ninja

- Bien... vamos - dijo resignado - sé que necesitas que valla para que cargue las bolsas

- ¿Me estas diciendo debil? Kuro-pin

- Sí tu puedes solo me voy a otra parte - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el rubio lo detuvo

- Esta bien... - admitio - necesito ayuda

* * *

Ahora se encontraban por las calles de ese mundo lleno de computadoras y diversas maquinas tecnologicas que Kurogane nunca imaginó llegar a ver

- Muy impresionante - comentó el rubio - ¿No lo crees Kuro-win?

- ¿Eh? - el guerrero iba distraido y no le hacía mucho caso a Fye, al escuchar su voz volteó a verle - Bueno, soy de un mundo en el cual no existen este tipo de cosas

- Debes ser extraño

- ¿Qué hay de tí? - le preguntó el de ojos rojos al oji-azul - ¿En tu país hay cosas parecidas? - para Kurogane no paso desapercibido el momentó en que la falsa sonrisa de Fye desaparecío y fue sustituida por una expresión de melancolía

- Mira Kuro-guaw - dijo señalando un establecimiento - ahí hay una tienda, vamos - dijo apresurando el paso, cosa que no le gustó mucho al ninja, no le parecía nada bueno que Fye cambiara de tema tan bruscamente cada que sacaba el tema de su mundo

* * *

Ya se había hecho de noche y esos dos regresaban a su posada, el rubio caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios, cargando solo una bolsa con ropa mientras que el guerrero venía trás él con varias bolsas pesadas, por suerte Kurogane tenía muy buena condición física, pero al llegar a la puerta de la posada que tenían en ese mundo lo soltó todo, era demasiado, incluso tratandose de él

- Ey mago - llamó Kurogane - ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Por que tu solo tomaste esa bolsa?

- Pues para que te trajeras tú el resto - dijo con su monotoma sonrisa - ¿ves como sí veo por tí y los de más? es como si entrenaras

- AHORA SÍ - gritó Kurogane soltandolo todo para sacar su katana - TE VOY A MATAR - y comenzó la persecución, Sakura abrió la puerta pues el escandalo que esos dos armaban era grande y se encontró con la escena de casi todos los días, los dos 'adultos' del equipo corriendo de un lado a otro, Fye con una sonrisa huyendo de un Kurogane con instintos asesinos, y Kurogane corriendo tratando de matar al oji-azul

- ¿Fye-san?, ¿Kurogane-san? - preguntó Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza viendo como ninguno de los dos parecía escucharla

- Puu, dejalos divertirse Sakura-chan - pidió Mokona - ay que meter esto a la casa - dijo agarrando una bolsita y entrando a la casa

* * *

- Ese mago - masculló Kurogane entre dientes, ahora se encontraba sentado en la cocina terminando de cenar junto con Sakura y la 'bola de arroz'

- ¿Qué ocurre con Fye-san? - preguntó Sakura - no ha bajado a cenar

- No lo sé - dijo entre dientes, no quería saber nada de ese mago molesto el resto de la noche

- Dijo que estaba canzado - intervino Mokona - creo que iba a dormir

- ¿Sin cenar? - Sakura se mostraba preocupada

- Descuida mocosa - dijo el ninja - no creo que el dormirse una noche sin cenar le haga daño a ese mago idiota

- Bien... - Sakura ya no sabía que decir, admiraba a Kurogane pero no podía considerarlo amigo, casi no hablaban y sin Fye presente eso parecía un poco incomodo - ya terminé, iré a ver como esta Shaoran - dijo caminando con su plato para lavarlo

- Deja eso ahí - dijo secamente la voz del ninja

- Puu, si kurogane lava sus platos y los de Sakura ¿puede lavar los mios? - preguntó iluscionada Mokona

- No - fue la simple respuesta del guerrero

- Puu, Kurogane es malo con Mokona - chilló la criatura blanca, Sakura solo miraba la escena divertida

* * *

Después de cenar y pelear con ese intento de ser mágico, Kurogane se fue a dormir, al entrar a la habitación que compartía, como siempre, con Fye, se encontró con la imagen del rubio durmiendo, estaba relajado, el ninja no quiso perder su tiempo así que se sentó en su propia cama para poder dormir. De un momento a otro escuchó como su compañero se alteraba, al voltear a verlo se dió cuenta de qué seguía dormido, al parecer soñaba con algo

- No... Fye... - El ninja pudo haber escuchado mal pero, podría jurar que Fye ¿se llamaba a sí mismo? ¿es qué el mago se había vuelto loco?

- Ey... mago - lo llamó a la vez que lo movía del hombro, el rubio parecío tranquilizarse, pero no despertó - ¿Qué abra estado soñando? - se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro

A Kurogane eso no le daba buena pinta, ese mago siempre parecía estarse escondiendo, sus falsas sonrisas, desde el principio se había dado cuenta de eso, Fye huía de algo o alguien pero... ¿De qué? el ninja se lo había preguntado ya varias veces ¿Qué esconde ese idiota? ¿por qué sus ganas de morir? ¿Por qué no quería regresar a su mundo? ¿De quién se escondía o quería alejarse?

- Yo solo sé... - le hablaba Kurogane al mago que se encontraba dormido, en un susurro - que no me importa tu pasado... Ahora estas con nosotros, y yo pienso ayudarte a olvidar lo que te ocurrió, mientras no intentes nada que nos perjudique a todos - Fye seguía dormido, Kurogane no sabía por que pero ahora se interesaba por la seguridad no solo de los mocosos, sino también de su fastidioso compañero, por alguna razon comenzaba a preocuparse de verlo tan mal algunas esas veces en que recaía a causa de su tormentoso pasado

- Es una promesa - dijo retrocediendo a su propia cama para dormir - ... te lo prometo

**FIN**

_**Net:**_Pues... si alguién recien lo leyó o se tomó el tiempo para volverlo a leer... espero sus reviews para saber que piensan de esto

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	2. Disfraz

De nuevo por aca! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ;D disculpen mis tardanzas pero espero que me entiendan -.- la tarea y las clases me traen realmente ocupada, y ni que decir el hecho de que aún me quedan fics por editar -.- en fin… espero que esto de aquí les guste xP

_**Advertencias:**_ Spoilers del manga (desde Tokio Acido en adelante) y Shonen ai

_**Disclaimer:**_ TRC no me pertenece

**DISFRAZ**

Kurogane no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba viajando, hace mucho que la princesa Tomoyo lo había mandado a ese viaje, aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que fue mandado con la bruja, el mismo día en que conoció a sus compañeros, a esa princesa que recién acababa de perder sus recuerdos en forma de plumas, ese mocoso que parecía decidido a encontrarlas a cualquier precio... y a él, a Fye, a ese mago hipócrita que siempre cargaba una estúpida sonrisita en sus labios

Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo supo, supo que ese mago escondía algo, supo que todas esas sonrisas nunca eran de verdad, supo que Fye sufría, sufría mucho, cosa que al principio no le importaba en lo absoluto pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a molestarle

El ninja odiaba todos esos motes que el mago solía usar para nombrarle, odiaba esa sonrisa que parecía que nunca abandonaba sus labios, pero lo que más odiaba era ver esos ojos color zafiro, podía ver la verdadera naturaleza del mago en esos ojos... Fye sufría y al guerrero le dolía verlo sufrir, pero se resignaba, a veces realmente quería ayudar a Fye, pero el mago no se abría a nadie, y a Kurogane eso le molestaba, ¿desde cuándo le había tomado cariño a ese mago? nunca lo supo, solo supo que veía al mago como un amigo, un fiel compañero en el viaje al cual quería ayudar

Ahora, después de tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, al fin comprendía la verdad, no veía a ese mago como un amigo, sino como alguien especial, pero no lo supo sino hasta que lo vio moribundo en una cama, con una venda en el lugar en el que debería de estar su ojo izquierdo, Kurogane se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer, su persona especial estaba a punto de morir, y pensar que aún así Fye seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios... Kurogane estaba tan desesperado que era capaz de hacer cualquier locura con tal de salvarle la vida a ese ya no tan despreciable sujeto

Una locura... era justo así como Fye describía ese impulso de su compañero al donarle su sangre para convertirlo en vampiro, Kurogane sabía lo que había hecho, se había convertido en la presa de Fye, por lo que debía de alimentarlo con su sangre para que el mago pudiera vivir, algo que al antiguo mago le parecía repugnante y al ninja no parecía arrepentirse... ¿cómo arrepentirse de eso? si era la única forma de salvar a su insoportable compañero

El guerrero sabía que si las cosas con Fye no iban bien, ahora se ponían peor, supo que nada sería lo mismo una vez que fye se despertó y lo saludo con un corto y simple - ¡Buenos días... Kurogane! - esas palabras bastaron para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, a él, un guerrero entrenado para proteger a la princesa de japón, que ahora se sentía morir por la frialdad de ese maldito sujeto... Pero Kurogane tenía que soportarlo, era verlo morir o vivir con esa frialdad, por lo que se decidió por la segunda opción

Al fin y al cabo Fye seguía igual, ahora era diferente, ya no sonreía ni llamaba al ninja con sus ridículos sobrenombres, ahora se portaba frio y distante con sus compañeros, a excepción de la princesa quien también comenzaba a ser más fría, desde que descubrió que ese mocoso era un clon y se fue dejándola sola, pero Fye seguía escondido tras ese disfraz que no dejaba ver a nadie sus verdaderos sentimientos

Aún así Kurogane decidió no darse por vencido, pero el mago hizo algo que alguien muy difícilmente le perdonaría, los traicionó, o al menos parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... fue cuando llegaron al mundo de celes, fue cuando el ninja pudo comprender la tristeza del mago, cuando al fin se enteró de todo lo que había sufrido, y lo comprendió pero eso no importó pues el mago estaba decidido a matarlo si se interponía en sus planes para revivir a su hermano

Solo que Fye reaccionó, no quiso matar a Kurogane, pero si no lo hacía... tenía que matar a Ashula, y eso es algo que no quería hacer, era su maldición pero prefería morir que matar a Ashula, sin embargo fue de nuevo el ninja el que intervino y terminó con ese rey, lo que ocasionó que el mundo se desintegrara, dejando a Kurogane en medio de otra decisión, algo que el ninja no podía llamar difícil decisión, pues fue capaz de convertir a Fye en vampiro quedando así él como una presa, no era difícil saber que Kurogane decidiría salvar al rubio sin importar el pago que tuviera que dar... Así, Kurogane dio su brazo como pago por sacar a Fye de ese mundo

- Kurogane - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el ninja siempre serio mientras volteaba, encontrándose así con ese ojo pálido, el cual seguía siendo el reflejo de todo lo que su compañero sentía, pudo ver la preocupación del ahora vampiro - ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó en tono frio

El rubio negó con la cabeza - ¿Quiero saber cómo te encuentras? - en su mirada parecía sentirse culpable

- Estoy bien - fue la simple respuesta de Kurogane, Fye tenía la vista fija en su brazo mecánico - no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto

- Lo sé - fue lo único que dijo el vampiro - fue tu elección - dijo cabizbajo - pero de todos modos quería decirte que lo siento - terminó conteniendo las ganas de llorar

- Ya te lo dije, no debes sentirte culpable, después de todo fueron mis decisiones convertirme en tu presa y dar mi brazo - posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo - de hecho... soy yo el que debería disculparme por todo lo que te hice sufrir... pero yo... - Ahora era él el cabizbajo - yo no sé como hubiera soportado seguir si no estabas tú - logró terminar de decir

El rubio no se molestó en levantar la cabeza, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios, el ninja acababa de decirle algo que nunca pensó escuchar de su boca, Kurogane no era bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, y él tampoco, por eso es que siempre tuvo la necesidad de esconderse, no solo era el hecho de estar huyendo, sino que no era bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, pero él también sabía que su compañero era importante para él de alguna manera

- Gracias - fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse, dejando a Kurogane pensativo, el rubio ya no era muy distante, comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo, pero aún así parecía no haberse deshecho de ese disfraz todavía, pero Kurogane lo entendía, después de ver lo que el ninja es capaz de hacer él vampiro no quería seguir preocupándolo, pero para el ninja era cuestión de ver sus ojos para saber si algo no anda bien

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, todo estaba a punto de terminar así que necesitaba descansar, a la mañana siguiente viajarían al mundo de Clow en busca de Fei Wong y del Shaoran clon, por lo que el ninja caminó al interior del palacio imperial para descansar el resto de la noche

**FIN**

_**net:**_ espero que les agradara ;D cualquier cosa (peticiones, aclaraciones horrores de ortografía -.- últimamente tengo problemas con eso último y siempre se me pasan algunas a pesar de re-leer el texto tres veces ¬¬)

se cuidan y esperen el tercero, trataré de no tardarme en subirlo pues quiero terminar con todos estos fics que me encuentro editando para continuar mis otros fics (mis fics largos)


	3. Nadie como tú

HOLA! Jeje pude subir el tercer capítulo hoy mismo^^ no sé ni porque dije que vería si lo subía, si prácticamente no lo cambie, solo le quité la canción, bueno espero que les guste… ahora sí, a leer!

_**Disclaimer:**_ TRC no me pertenece

**NADIE COMO TÚ**

La lucha había acabado, la Sakura real se encontraba bien, estaba sana y salva en su mundo, el mundo de Clow, después de la lucha ahora seguían con su viaje pero sin Sakura. Xiao Lang, como le decían al Shaoran real, debía seguir con su viaje, ese fue el precio que pagó por salir de la obscuridad en la que lo encarceló Fei Wong. Kurogane decía que también seguía con su viaje para llegar a Japón, su mundo natal. Mientras que el mago seguía con el viaje porque no tenía a donde ir

En ese momento los viajeros se hallaban en un mundo en el cual se podían apreciar varias playas, algunas de ellas tenían una hermosa vista al mar y otras además tenían la arena tan blanca que casi parecía nieve, Fye se encontraba sentado en la blanca arena de una de las tantas playas con estupenda vista al mar, con las rodillas abrazadas pegadas al pecho

Xiao Lang decidió dar una vuelta por el nuevo mundo y Mokona lo acompañaba, y Kurogane simplemente dijo que no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado por lo que decidió quedarse en la posada en la que se hospedaban, por lo que el mago decidió despejar su mente y fue así como fue a parar a esa playa

Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, todos sus temores ahora se habían esfumado, con ayuda de sus compañeros de viaje, sobre todo de Kurogane, ese valiente guerrero que fue capaz de salvarlo, no solo de terceros que los atacaban, sino también de él mismo, si enlistaba todas las veces que el ninja lo había salvado, no hay forma de saber si todas esas ocasiones cabrían en una hoja de papel, realmente tenía mucho de lo cual estarle agradecido

El rubio suspiró, pensar que llegó a querer matar a Kurogane, ese sujeto que tanto arriesgo por salvar al mago, Fye realmente estimaba a Kurogane, aunque para cualquier persona sería obvio que esa estimación es tan grande que a llegado a convertirse en algo más fuerte, un sentimiento que hasta el momento el mago no había experimentado por nadie, así que no sabía cómo llamarlo, se preguntaba si eso era simple estimación o podía ser lo que cualquier persona es capaz de llamar 'amor'

Para Fye eso sonaba tonto, Simplemente era estimación, el ninja podía ser muy duro a veces, y no le era fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con palabras, pero el mago era feliz con eso, saber que siempre que lo necesite él estará ahí para ayudarlo, hasta el momento nunca lo había dejado solo, el mago pensaba corresponder eso

- Fye - el mago sonrió, escuchar la voz de su ninja favorito siempre le alegraba el día

- ¿Si... Kuro? - preguntó el rubio

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el guerrero

- nada importante - le contestó - solo estoy viendo el mar ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo?

Cualquiera diría, a juzgar por la expresión del ninja, que Kurogane se iría de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pero no lo hizo, le hizo caso al rubio y se sentó a su lado

- Es una bonita vista ¿no? - dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Kuro-Min - ante el sobrenombre Kurogane le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo sonreír al mago

- Este viaje no será para siempre y lo sabes

- Claro que lo sé

- ¿Qué harás cuando se termine? - el rubio fijó su mirada en el horizonte, en esa línea que separaba el azul cristalino del agua con el celeste del cielo

- No lo sé - confesó el mago poniéndose melancólico - sabes que no tengo a donde regresar y ¿sabes? no me gusta pensar en eso, me gusta vivir el momento, estos momentos en que sigo con ustedes

- Estaba pensado... - fue interrumpido

- Wow, Kuro-Cachorro pensando - exclamó Fye con fingida sorpresa - hoy se caerá el cielo - ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte del ninja - continua - pidió con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué te parecería venir conmigo a Japón? - preguntó al fin

- ¿Contigo? - preguntó entre ilusionado y confundido - ¿Hablas en serio Kuro-Kuro?

- Sí... y deja de ponerme motes tan ridículos - dijo el guerrero ya con una venita en su frente y cruzado de brazos, en ese momento el corazón de Fye latía tan rápido que pensaba que en cualquier momento colapsaría

"Tal vez, llamar a esto amor no sería tan descabellado" pensó por lo que se sonrojo un poco, luego sonrió y se abrazó a Kurogane dejando al ninja atónito

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - preguntó Kurogane confundido y un poco sonrojado

- Acepto ir contigo Kuro-sama - el ninja sonrió

- Eso me alegra - y correspondió al abrazo

Ahora era definitivo, para Fye el ninja era más que su único amigo, era su confidente, el único que podía hacerlo feliz, es cierto, Fye era feliz pasando el rato también con Mokona y Xiao Lang pero lo que nunca fallaba a la hora de animarlo era... pasar tiempo con Kurogane, ese ninja que siempre se mostraba tan frio con todos, pero que siempre estaba ahí para Fye

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué opinan? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Espero que me lo digan^^

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
